The Chronicles of Ash Ketchum-Book 1: The Indigo League
by An Average Typer
Summary: This is my attempt at rewriting Ash's life. There will be companions and rivals, old ones and new ones, new pokemon, evolutions of old pokemon, and so much more. Some important characters will not take such a big role this time. AU SomewhatIntelligent!Ash


**The Chronicles of Ash Ketchum**

Episode 1: Xxxxx, I Choose You!

Young Ash Ketchum was sound asleep, dreaming about who he should pick as his starter Pokémon tomorrow. Bulbasaur, the Seed Dinosaur Pokémon that eventually would evolve into Venusaur, known for its powerful Solar Beam, a beam of energy gathered from the light of the sun. Maybe he would choose the Tiny Turtle Pokémon, Squirtle. Its final evolution, Blastoise had cannons coming out of its durable shell, which could shield it from many attacks. How cool was that! Or would he pick Charmander, the Fiery Lizard Pokémon. Its fully evolved form, Charizard, the draconic fire type, could use Blast Burn, the second most powerful fire typed move that theoretically strips the electrons of the target's atoms, turning it to plasma. It could vaporize practically anything it hits! He could imagine each scenario of the starters' evolved forms, sending each of them out, winning the Pokémon League tournament! He could hear the crowd, chanting his name, "Ash, Ash, Ash-"

*beepbeepbeep*

Ash was launched out of his bed and face planted on his bedroom floor. He muttered curses under his breath and slowly but surely rose from the floor and took a look at his alarm clock.

"Am I late?" he exclaimed, panicking at the thought. The clock read 7:00 a.m., thirty minutes before the deadline. He quickly dressed up and put on the hat his dad, Red bought for him and a jacket. He raced downstairs and ran out the door saying "bye" to his mom, before she pulled him back inside the house.

Delia is an auburn-haired woman with bangs in front of her face and a ponytail tied at the back with a cyan colored hair band. Her eyes were the color of amber and her skin fair and flawless. She was wearing her purple dress and a pink shawl. She was loving, yet stern when she wants to be. Currently, she was putting on a stern face.

"Ash, eat your breakfast before you go get your Pokémon!"

Ash, knowing the fierce battler she was that was courted by the champion, his father, quickly complied. His eyes lit up with delight when he saw she made his favorite breakfast dish, a Miltank cheese omelet with Occa berries on the side next to a cup of freshly squeezed Oran juice. He quickly scarfed down the hearty meal, much to the disapproval if his mom, who took the time to pack his bag full of his clothes, especially the underwear. He thanked his mother and kissed her on the cheek before he dashed out the door. He arrived at the Pokémon lab to see his long-time rival, Gary Oak arrive at the same time. They glare at each other and argued about who is going to get the starter first. Ash, wanting to infuriate Gary, claimed that he was going to be mature one and let him pick first. Before they were about to engage in a fist fight, Samuel Oak, the friendly old professor and Gary's grandpa opened the door to his laboratory. He eyed the two boys who were smiling nervously and had an arm over the other's shoulders before inviting them in.

The professor handed them both Pokédexes before showing them three Pokéballs. Gary snatched the Pokéball with the water symbol over it before he rushed to the door, yelling, "Thanks, gramps! These will definitely help me find out more about Pokémon!" He suddenly stopped at the door, before turning around, looking directly at Ash. "Sorry Ash, but you aren't necessary for the data collection of the Pokédex. I know! I'll just use my town map I bought earlier. Smell ya later!"

Ash bristled at the insult. "Damn you, Gary," he muttered. Before he turned around to decide whether he wanted Bulbasaur or Charmander, Professor Oak walked to a curtain at the back of the lab and motioned for him to follow. Shrugging, he strode over to the curtain. Professor Oak asked him, "Do you know what is behind this curtain?" When he shook his head signaling that he was clueless, the professor drew the curtains open showing a Pokéball without a symbol on it over a cushion. When asked what was in it, he told him, "Ditto – not just any Ditto, a Ditto that my aides and I discovered that it could memorize the forms it has copied and use the moves it viewed. I trust that you would take care of it and raise it well,"

"Professor Oak, this is an honor! I would gladly take this Pokémon to be my starter!" he said, gratefulness in his eyes. "You can count on me!" He ran to the door and was about to exit, before an aide stopped him.

"I heard what you two were conversing, and I bestow onto you a town map and a few Pokéballs. I wish you luck on your journey." Ash nodded at him before he ran out of the lab and threw out his starter's Pokéball. A pink blob came out of the blinding flash from the red and white sphere. "Ditto-ditt-ditt!" it cried out, before it stared at his trainer.

"So you are Ditto," Ash said. The two made eye contact, both individuals staring at each other. Ash was unnerved. He was sweating profusely before the pink blob Pokémon flung itself at him and gave Ash its own version of an embrace. "So…do you want to journey with me and catch new friends?" Ash questioned it.

The Ditto thought for a moment and…nodded and crawled up to his shoulders before pointing to the direction of Route 1.


End file.
